Wild At Heart
by xxWhenILookAtYouxx
Summary: Miley Stewart was always a good girl until she was forced to move to Malibu where she gets a chance to hang out with the coolest girl in her middle school. Little did she know how old that girls friends were and what they did for fun.


Miley Stewert, A Thirteen year old girl from Tennessee, walked through the doors of the middle school in Malibu which was located by the high school. The only thing that kept the middle school and high school apart was a large parking lot. This was Miley's first day to this school. Her and her family moved during the summer and Miley wasn't very social at first. Jackson, her older brother, made lots of friends.

She walked to her first class and took a look around at all the other girls. Some were dressed like she was but others were dressed in tight shirts and skinny jeans with a lot of makeup. Those were the cool girls. All she wanted was to fit in at her new school. Maybe she could try and act like all the cool girls and dress like them too.

"Hey, I'm Lilly." One of the cool girls with straight blonde hair that reached down to her back said. Lilly was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a bright yellow tank top that stopped at her lower stomach and was tight against her body.

"I'm Miley."

"Wanna hang out with me and my friends after this period?"

"Sure." Miley gave her a smile. First person she talked to since she moved.

"Awesome. So are you new here?"

"Yeah, I moved here during the summer, I'm from Tennessee."

"That's cool."

**- Take my hand and give it to you now you want me all I am you said you would never leave me I believe you I believe-**

Lilly took Miley by hand and walked out of the school and towards a corner of the parking lot closer to the high school. Miley was confused when she saw all of Lilly's friends were in high school.

There was four cars parked facing each other in a circle with everyone sitting on the hood. Four guys, one on each hood and six girls including Lilly and Miley.

One of the high school aged girls was making out with one of the guys. Another was sucking on one of the guys' neck. The other two walked up to where Miley and Lilly were standing and greeted Lilly.

"Guy, this is Miley. Miley this is Amanda and Kaitlyn." Lilly spoke, introducing Miley to her friends that weren't busy doing something else.

Miley smiled at them when something caught her eye. The guy with the girl attached to his neck was checking her out. Nerves grew in Mileys stomach as the insanely hot man checked her out.

"Whos that?" Miley questioned while gesturing to the boy who was giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh, that's Shane." Lilly replied simply before a brunette man grabbed her and started kissing her.

Shane then flashed Miley a smile that was to die for.

**-I know your type, boy your dangerous, yeah your that guy I'd be stupid to trust-**

Miley and Lilly had joined everyone on the hoods of the four expensive cars. Shane made the girl who was sucking his neck, Miley had found out that her name was Mandy, move to another car and waved Miley over.

Miley could feel nerves build up in her stomach as she moved over to his car and sat next to him. "So, what's your name." Shane said in his sexy voice that made Miley melt.

"Miley." She flashed him her cute little smile and he returned it with his seductive smile.

Shane and Miley talked a little and Miley's mind was made up, she was liking hanging out with her newest friends and she must keep them interested in her. So she was going to start acting like them.

Shane gratefully took a bottle of vodka that was being passed around among all the people that was there and took a swig from the bottle and then handed it to Miley seeing if she was going to drink from it. Miley stared at the bottle for a quick second before realizing she's got to do this if she wants to hang out with them so she took a swig and passed it to Lilly who took a swig as well then passed it around.

The vodka burned Miley's throat as she swallowed it. After awhile of drinking Miley and Joe exchanged numbers and Miley walked home cause her dad had been calling her for awhile but she shut her phone off.

**-you're a broken bride and we all know we can win you over with just a kiss on the neck-**

It was now a Saturday and Miley went over to Lilly's early in the morning to borrow some of Lilly's clothes then they were going to go shopping and get Miley clothes because Miley knew her dad would never let her buy clothes like that.

Miley changed and was now wearing a mini-skirt that stopped mid thigh and a tight t-shirt that hugged her body in all the right places. She also had black old navy flip flops on with her toe nails painted white.

Miley and Lilly shopped for three hours after they had gotten to the mall. Miley now had all the clothes she needed and tons of makeup.

"Thanks for helping me." Miley said sweetly.

"No problem." Lilly replied with a smile on her face.

**- you had a good girl good girl but didn't know how to treat her- **


End file.
